Os Atrapalhados
by Val-sensei
Summary: Baseado na serie os trapalhões Goku, Vegeta, Bra e os outros personagens aprontaram muito nesse capitulo. Leiam e confiram.
1. O show de calouros

Os aplausos viam da plateia, á musica estava sendo tocada por Kuririn na percussão, Yamcha no violão e Tenshinhan no pandeiro.

Mais e mais aplausos viam da plateia, quando o nosso apresentador Goku entra no palco para mais um programa de show de calouros.

- Obrigado, Obrigado. – Goku agradecia as palmas e animadamente olhava para o publico. – Muito obrigado pessoal, estou todos animados em. – Ele falava ao microfone alegremente vestido de um palito bem brilhoso num tom laranja com umas faixas brancas, uma gravata borboleta, uma camisa braça por baixo, uma calça social preta e sapatos pretos.

– Muito obrigado por essas palmas espontâneas. – Goku agradecia mais uma vez olhando a plateia com o sorriso mais aberto que poderia ter. – Estamos aqui começando o nosso primeiro show de calouros DBZ, aquele que se vê. – Ele sorria da piada sem graça. – A plateia olhava com cara de tédio. – Quero dizer também que hoje nós temos um patrocínio do sabonete sayajin, é aquele sabonete que é do homem da mulher e do sayajin. –A plateia aplaudia. – Vamos à musiquinha do nosso patrocinador. – Goku apontou para os músicos.

- Sabonete sayajin, sabonete sayajin é aquele que nunca tem fim, sabonete sayajin, sabonete sayajin é aquele que não tem fim.

- Vamos cantar todo mundo junto. – Goku chamava a plateia para cantar.

- Sabonete sayajin, sabonete sayajin é aquele que nunca tem fim. – Todos aplaudiam e cantavam ao mesmo tempo mais e mais aplausos viam da plateia.

- Muito bem. – Goku falou ao microfone. – Vocês estão todos animados e espontâneos, eu gosto disso. – Goku olhava a plateia com a cara mais tonta e o sorriso mais bobo que tinha. – A plateia aplaudia o apresentador. – Vamos ao nosso primeiro participante. – Goku olhou para o lado onde o artista ia entrar. – Mestre Kame da mangueira. – Ele falou e viu o velhinho entrando no palco e a plateia aplaudindo.

- Veio até com torcida organizada. – Goku olhava a plateia. – Veio à família inteira. – Goku olhava a velhinha sentada a um dos bancos da plateia a única da família do mestre.

– Está todo mundo aplaudindo, o que ouve? – Goku começava uma pequena entrevista com o velhinho safado.

- Muito obrigada. – Agradecia o velho de olho nas mocinhas que estavam na plateia. – Isso lá em casa fica todo mundo lisogenado. – Falou o Kame fazendo graça com a palavra lisonjeada. – Muito obrigado. – Agradecia o velho enquanto Goku descia um pouco o microfone na altura do velhinho. – Tavendo Uranai já começou a agradar. – Kame olhava a irmã na plateia mais logo desvia o olhar para uma bela jovem atrás dela. – Aquele negócios que falam de você irmã é tudo mentira, eles não sabem o quanto a função de uma bruxa é importante. – Kame falava, mais olhava mesmo eram as belas moças. – Quantas moças bonitas na plateia. – Kame, começava a babar.

- Mestre o senhor quer ser um artista? – Perguntou Goku ao microfone.

- A sim, eu quero e quero também todas essas meninas bonitas na plateia. – Kame olhava por cima dos óculos escuros.

- Sei então o senhor está aqui pelas moças bonitas? - Perguntou o Goku olhando o velho.

- Não, eu tenho a minha álvare ginecológica de cantores. – Ele falou babando e fazendo graça.

- Álvares Ginecológica? – Goku perguntou com ingenuidade se abaixando um pouco e olhando seu mestre.

- Sim, minha mãe foi cantora, meu avô foi cantor. – Ele olhava fixamente as moças da plateia.

- Qual musica o senhor vai cantar? – Perguntou Goku mudando o assunto.

- Prima Vera.

- Então solta o som para o mestre. – Yamcha, Tenshinhan e Kuririn começaram a tocar e o mestre entrou na musica.

- Prima Vera não foi à minha casa, eu fiquei com tanta dor. Prima Vera não tem dó da minha casa não, eu quero a presença da Prima Vera na minha mão. – Mestre Kame cantava a musica toda errada e bem desafinado o povo vaiava o velho.

- E fora. E fora. – A plateia levantava a mão e mostrava para a saída.

- Pode parar mestre, infelizmente o senhor foi expulso pela plateia.

- Mais eu estava cantando tão bem.

- E fora. – A plateia continuava.

- Treine mais sua musica e volte novamente mestre. – Goku olhava o velhinho saindo cabisbaixo deixando o palco. – Músicos, na próxima ajudem os candidatos, pois vocês não estão ensaiando direito. – Goku se expressava olhando serio para seus músicos. Goku volta ao publico;

- E agora nosso novo participante. – A plateia aplaudia. – Vegeta Briefs. – Mais e mais palmas soavam da plateia, quando entra um moço baixinho de cara de poucos amigos e braços cruzados com um olhar de que eu vou matar um por estar aqui.

- Mais palmas para o senhor Vegeta. – A plateia aplaudia mais, porém com certo receio do rosto de Vegeta e sua figura imponente.

- Pare com essas palhaçadas Kakarotto. – Ele falava nervoso e um pouco rubro.

- Então o que vai cantar? – Ele perguntou tentando animar o ambiente.

- Bem... Eu... Primeiro... Chame a Bra aqui, agora. – Vegeta falou em tom de ordem, um pouco rubro nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Entre aqui Bra. – A garota entrava com um vestido colado em seu corpo pegando em meio as suas coxas. – Aplausos para a Bra. – Goku falava ao microfone. – Os homens assobiavam e aplaudiam ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso são roupas de vir em uma emissora de televisão Bra. – Vegeta estava quase surtando ao ver a filha assim. – Além de me obrigar a vir nesse lixo de programa, você ainda se veste assim. – Vegeta havia se esquecido de totalmente que estava na frente de um monte de pessoas e que estava sendo transmitido aquele programa para milhões de pessoas no Japão.

- Pai! – Ela chamou atenção dele.

- O que quer? – Ele ainda estava mais do que bravo.

- Todo mundo esta vendo. – Ela falou o olhando meio rubra agora.

Vegeta ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Então vamos cantar essa maldita musica logo.

- E que musica vocês dois vão cantar. – Goku e os músicos estavam encolhidos, pois o sayajin quase se transformou ali mesmo de tanta raiva em ver a filha naqueles trajes.

- Vamos cantas a musica do pastoril do velho faceta. – Bra viu seu pai olhando e como se dissesse, depois que tudo isso acabar eu juro que eu te coloco de castigo por ter me convencido a participar disso.

Os músicos começaram a tocar a musica ensaiada e Bra entra cantando;

- O pai eu quero me casar.

- O minha filha então diga com quem. – Vegeta com cara de quem ia matar um ali.

- Eu quero me casar com o motorista. – Bra cantava delicadamente.

- Com o motorista você não casa bem. – Vegeta agora além de cara de poucos amigos estava nervoso, rubro de braços cruzados sem saber para onde olhar.

- Por que papai?

- O motorista aperta muito as buzina, a depois vai apertar você também. – Vegeta estava mais que louco para aquela bendita musica acabar, mais ainda ia demorar muito.

- Papai eu quero me casar.

- Oi minha filha você diga com quem. – Quando Vegeta chegasse a sua casa ele iria surtar com ela e a Bulma.

- Eu quero me casar com o economista.

- Com o economista você não casa bem.

- Por que papai?

- Economista mexe muito nas poupanças e depois vai mexer na sua também. – Vegeta fica rubro novamente, sua cara se fechava ainda mais.

- Papai eu quero me casar.

- Minha filha o se dica com quem.

- Eu quero me casar com o leiteiro.

- Com o leiteiro você não casa bem.

- Por que papai? – Bra estava sorridente e animada.

- O leiteiro tira o leite da vaca.

- Que? – Bra canta ao lado de seu pai

- E depois vai desmamar você também? – Vegeta agora estava mais vermelho que um morango.

- Papai eu quero me casar.

- Grsss. Minha filha você diga com quem.

- Eu quero me casar com o Marlon Brando.

- Com o Marlon Brando você não casa bem. –Vegeta já estava ficando irritado. "Quem diabos é esse Marlon Brando" pensava ele enquanto ouvia os músicos e a sua filha.

- Por que papai?

- O Marlon Brando amanteigou a Maria Chinaida e depois vai amanteigar você também. – Vegeta ficava cada vez mais impaciente.

- Papai eu quero me casar. "Essa Maria Chinaida deve ser uma terráquea oferecida também". Pensava ele quase se transformando em super sayajin.

- Maldição. Então fala logo com quem.

- Eu quero me casar com o Chico Cuocô.

- Com esse verme você não casa bem. "Queria saber de onde ela tirou tanto verme que eu nunca nem ouvi falar". Ele pensava novamente com muita raiva.

- Por que papai.

- O Chico Cuocô, aberra muito a Paloma e depois vai Paloma você também.

- Papai eu quero me casar.

- Então diga logo o verme é esse.

- Eu quero me casar com o Ney Mato Grosso.

- Com esse verme você casa muito bem. – Ele deu um sorriso de canto, sabendo que a musica já estava acabando e louco para sumir dali.

- È papai. – Ela cantou animada.

- Ney Mato Grosso vira homem lobisomem, mais quando é homem não faz medo para ninguém.

Os músicos acabava a musica e os aplausos viam frenéticos da plateia. Vegeta mais rubro ainda e Bra toda animada com a apresentação.

- Muito bem, muito bem. – Goku aproximava-se novamente do casal de pai e filha. – Vocês foram incríveis. – Goku aplaudia junto com o publico. – Vocês foram aprovados pelo publico e receberam o prêmio de vocês.

Bulma estava na plateia com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, Trunks custava acreditar que seu pai tinha pagado o maior mico de sua vida em rede nacional.

- O premio de vocês éeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. - Goku fazia suspense. – Uma viagem de ida e volta ao Havaí. – Goku pega o premio e entrega aos dois.

Aplausos e mais aplausos viam da plateia.

"Finalmente essa babaquice terminou, nunca mais aceito chantagem da Bra." Pensava Vegeta com cara de poucos amigos.

- E o nosso programa chega ao fim, na próxima teremos mais mancadas, palhaçadas e atrapalhadas. – Goku agradecia com a cara mais tonta e o sorriso idiota no rosto.


	2. O novo show de calouros

Gritos já saiam de dentro da Corporação Capsula para todos os vizinhos e os vizinhos dos vasinhos ouvirem.

- Vegeta vamos, por favor? – Bulma suplicava de frente a ele.

- Não adianta Bulma eu não vou pagar mico em rede nacional de novo, eu não vou. Já basta a Bra ter me inscrito naquele maldito programa que o Kakarotto inventou de apresentar, por que aquela cafona queria que ele trabalhasse. – Ele estava muito irritado.

- Vegeta, por favor, vai ser divertido e nós podemos ganhar uma viagem para outro lugar, nós podemos conhecer o mundo. – Bulma o encarava com o seus olhos brilhantes e azuis, seu rosto sereno e usando todo o seu charme para convencer o Vegeta.

- Eu não vou participar de porcaria nenhuma, eu sou o príncipe dos sayajins, eu sou...

- Vegeta ou você participa ou vai ficar um mês sem o que você mais gosta. – Ela o encarou mudando a sua expressão pra uma bem irritada e quase assassina.

Vegeta fez a pior cara que podia ter e quase convencido pensa em uma estratégia. "Eu não vou ir para forca, sozinho". Ele pensou e deu um leve sorriso de canto, descruzou os braços e deu um passo pesado aproximando da mulher.

- Eu participo dessa porcaria, mas com uma condição. – Ele falou imponente e com um ar vitorioso.

- Qual? – Bulma perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Que o Trunks também participe.

O rapaz que vinha descendo as escadas pegou a conversa pela metade e assim que chegou a sala perguntou;

- Participar do que?

- Sua mãe quer que eu participe daquele maldito show de calouros que o Kakarotto inventou de apresentar, mas eu só participo se você participar também.

- O que? – Perguntou Trunks muito surpreso.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Mas... Nem... Morto eu participo.

- A você vai participar sim ou seu pai não participa. – Bulma falava muito nervosa enquanto Vegeta dava um sorriso de vitoria quase imperceptível.

Pronto mais brigas a ponto de gritos, xingamentos a ponto de mais vizinho, dos vizinhos, dos vizinhos mais próximos ouvirem toda a discussão que vinha da Corporação Cápsula.

Algumas horas depois Trunks já chegava à montanha Pauzo e encontra Goten a treinar com a Pan.

- Oi Trunks. – Cumprimentou Trunks, parando o golpe que ia dar em Pan.

- Oi Goten. – Trunks aproximou-se do amigo com o seu melhor sorriso e sua melhor tacada. – Eu vou participar do programa que o Goku está apresentando e quero que você venha comigo.

- O que? Ficou louco Trunks, eu não participo daquele programa mais nem morto.

- Tio Goten ia ser bonitinho ver o senhor na televisão no programa que o vovô apresenta.

- Nem vem Pan, aquilo e o pior coisa que o papai podia inventar.

- Então não vai participar? – Perguntou Trunks com a cara fechada e com os braços cruzados.

- De jeito nenhum. – Ele falou convicto.

- Se você não participar eu juro que conto aquele seu segredinho para sua mãe. – Trunks sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do Trunks.

- Está bem eu participo. – Goten disse se dando por vencido. – Mas a Pan canta algo também.

- Eu vou adorar. – Falou a menina animada com as mãos unidas e olhinhos brilhantes.

Os aplausos vinham novamente da plateia o publico animado com mais um programa que começava. Um programa alegre, divertido cheio de musica.

Kuririn estava tocando novamente o na percussão, Yamcha no violão e o Teshinhan no pandeiro.

Mais aplausos da aplausos vinham da plateia.

- Boa noite pessoal. – Goku entra animado ouvindo a plateia aplaudir.

- Boa noite. – Grita a plateia animada.

- Está no ar mais um programa; O show de calouros DBZ, aquele que sempre luta por você. – Goku falava animado vendo a galera toda sentada nas cadeiras compondo a plateia.

Ele estava vestido de um palito bem brilhoso num tom laranja quase vermelho com umas faixas brancas, uma gravata borboleta, uma camisa branca por baixo, uma calça social e sapatos brancos.

- E agora vamos ao nosso primeiro participante. – Goku sorria seu sorriso mais bobo e alegre enquanto falava no microfone.

Os aplausos vinham cada vez maiores da plateia enquanto a pequena garotinha de cabelos negros, uma calça jeans, uma blusa vermelha, com um lenço cobrindo parte do cabelo entra no palco mandando beijos para a plateia.

Goku se aproximou da garotinha, se abaixou na altura dela.

- Como se chama? – Ele pergunta como se não a conhecesse.

- Me chamo Pan. – Ela sorriu olhando a plateia.

- Olha Gohan, a Pan esta tão linda! – Sussurra Videl sentada na primeira fileira.

Gohan faz um gesto de sim com a cabeça quando ouve seu pai perguntar.

- O que vai cantar?

- Eu... Bem... – Ela ficou nervosa de repente, suas maçãs ficaram rosadas, ela passava o pé no chão com as mãos entrelaçadas. – Vou cantar espinhadeiras. – Ela finalmente falou.

- Vai cantar o que? – Goku pergunta com uma cara de tonto e com vários pontos de interrogação na cabeça.

- Espinhadeira. – Ela repetiu.

Goku deu os ombros e disse:

- Solta o som maestro. – Ele falou e a banda começou a tocar, então Pan começou a cantar.

- Foi no baile em espinhom, capital de poropompom onde eu via os pompons pular.

A plateia começou a vaiar enquanto Pan continuou.

- E ao sons das maritacas que comia goiaba no pé de trás da casaaaaaaaaasaaaaa.

- I fora, i fora. – A plateia levantava o dedo e apontava pra saída.

- Ok, ok. – Goku anunciava. – Infelizmente a senhorita foi reprovada pela plateia. – Goku falou vendo a neta saindo pisando alto de raiva.

- Vamos agora aos nossos patrocinadores. Vai maestro. – Goku gesticulou com a mão para a banda.

- Shampoo sayajin aquele que lava e deixa o seu cabelo espetadinho. Shampoo sayajin, shampoo você usa e deixa seu cabelo espetadinho. - A plateia cantava junto batendo palmas.

- Agora vamos ao nosso próximo participante. – Goku olhava o papel em mão, enquanto isso nos bastidores.

- Eu não acredito que você vai me fazer cantar isso Bulma. – Vegeta sussurrou nervoso a mulher a sua frente.

- Ai Vegge deixa de ser chato é só uma musica.

- Buff. – Ele bufou muito nervoso. – Eu sou o príncipe, não devia me submeter a essas coisas. – Ele sussurrou bem nervoso.

- Pode entrar o nosso próximo participante. – Goku anunciou mais uma vez e eles entrando.

Vegeta dava passos pesados, de braços cruzados e uma carranca enorme, uma leve cor rosada nas bochechas. "Eu não acredito que eu estou aqui de novo". Pensava ele vendo Goku se aproximar.

- Olha só temos uma vista de um antigo participante.

- Cale-se verme. –Ele falou nervoso ao apresentador que estava mais que animado.

- O que vão cantar hoje?

- Vamos cantar abre a porta Bulminha.

Vegeta bufou mais uma vez com a sua curta paciência.

- Então solta o som músicos. – Goku deu os ombros e nem quis muita conversa.

Então a musica começou e Vegeta começo;

- Abre a porta Bulminha. "Eu não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso". Ele pensava rubro e soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Eu não abro não, você vem da treinadeira, vai curar sua canseira bem longe do meu colchão. – Bulma estava animada, segurava a barra do vestido meio rodado enquanto Vegeta soltava fogo pelas ventas.

- Abre a porta Bulminha.

- Eu não abro não. – Ela fazia gesto com o dedo virado pra Vegeta que ficava mais rubro. – Você vem da treinadeira vai curar sua canseira bem longe do meu colchão.

- Grsss. – Vegeta rosnou, sabia que ela a vez dele. – OH! Bulminha abre a porta e não reclama mulher. Mostra que você me ama, pois eu não quero discussão. – Vegeta ficou mais rubro ainda queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, já não bastava ter participando uma vez. – Eu tenho que treinar, ou se não vai dar muita confusão, terá muito vilão e depois você vai morrer então. "Eu realmente tenho que cantar isso. Grsss".

- Abre a porta Bulminha. – Ele estava a ponto de se transformar em super sayajin, aprender a técnica do tele transporte e sumir dali.

- Eu não abro não. – Bulma mais uma vez balança o dedo em sinal de não. – Você vem da treinadeira vai curar a sua canseira bem longe do meu colchão. – Bulma sorria ao publico que estava se divertindo com a dupla.

- Você gosta de treinar, então por que não fica por lá. – Bulma cruzava os braços e fazia cara de brava. – Você não quis me levar pra passear, pois só quer saber de treinar e derrotar o Goku, nem se quer se lembra de me amar e sempre me deixa na mão. - Bulma sorria vitoriosa.

- Bulminha eu to ficando nervoso. – Realmente Vegeta estava ficando nervoso. – E quando eu fico nervoso eu viro super sayajin três em. – Ele bufava alto de raiva e rubro. – Abre a porta Bulminha.

- Eu não abro não. – Bulma estava olhando a plateia animada. – Você vem da treinadeira vai curar sua canseira bem longe do meu colchão.

- Oh! Bulminha eu não te levei pra o passeio, por que eu sou um príncipe guerreiro e não gosto de multidão, nem de muita melassão, muito menos confusão. – Vegeta rosnava baixo e impaciente. – Abre a porta Bulminha que eu não quero ficar longe de você não. – Abre a porta Bulminha. – Vegeta estava achando aquela musica maior que a da Bra e isso só o deixava mais irritado.

- Eu não abro não, você vem da treinadeira vai curar a sua canseira bem longe do meu colchão. – Bulma estava achando o máximo queria que aquela musica fosse real e imaginava Vegeta na sua porta suplicando, coisa que nunca aconteceria na vida real. – Eu já falei que eu não vou abrir a porta. E peço que você volte sem fazer reclamação. Se eu abrir a porta eu vou me render, aos seus encantos e esquecer que estava treinando até quase morrer.

-Ah! Bulminha eu vou é explodir essa porta agora mesmo, pois sabe que eu sou um sayajin e tenho muito o que fazer. – Abre a droga dessa porta. – Vegeta realmente irritado seu porte cada vez mais imponente, a cor vermelha estampada em todo o seu rosto.

- Eu não abro não. Você vem da treinadeira vai curar sua canseira bem longe do meu colchão.

- Eu vou explodir a porta Bulminha. – Ele já estava cansado daquela musica doida.

- Eu não abro não. Você vem da treinadeira vai curar sua canseira bem longe do meu colchão. – Vegeta começou a cantar junto. – Bem longe do meu colchão. Bem longe do meu colchão.

A plateia aplaudia de pé, enquanto Vegeta dava um sorriso imperceptível de canto dando graças a Kami por aquela babaquice ter acabado.

- O publico aprovou o nossos participantes, realmente eles se saíram muito bem, mais aplausos. – Goku via os dois saírem enquanto a plateia aplaudia de pé haviam adorado a sintonia do casal o nervosinho e a Bulminha.

- E antes da nossa próxima participação mais um anuncio dos nossos patrocinadores. – Goku lia no papel e uma voz soou;

- Sabão em pó Satã aquele que lava e tcham.

- Sabão Satã, sabão Satã aquele que lava e tcham.

- Depois do anuncio dos nossos patrocinadores vem agora mais uma dupla de participantes.

"Eu não acredito que eu vou passar por isso, eu juro que amanhã eu não mostro a minha cara na rua". Pensava Trunks nos bastidores.

- Ei Trunks eu tenho mesmo que usar esse chapéu com chifres? – perguntou Goten com uma cara ingênua.

- Tem Goten.

- Vamos mesmo cantar aquela musica? Eu não gostei muito. – Cochichou o rapaz.

- Sim, é só uma brincadeira Goten.

- Eu não estou gostando. – Comunicou o amigo quando Goku anunciou.

- E agora o nosso próximo participante. – Os aplausos vinham mais alto Chichi muito orgulhos de seu marido, sentada na primeira fileira, Bra olhando a entrada dos participantes pra ver a cara do irmão. Depois de se sentir muito animada com a participação da mãe e do pai, tinha certeza que eles ganhariam.

Depois de Goku ter anunciado. Trunks entrava tímido e se aproximava do microfone, Goten também estava meio rubro.

- Nossos participantes vem a primeira vez? – Perguntou Goku colocando o microfone próximo a boca do rapaz de cabelos lilases.

- Sim. – Respondeu Trunks meio tímido.

- E vão cantar o que? – Perguntou Goku animado.

- Ele é corno mais é meu amigo. – Respondeu Goten colocando o chapéu de chifres.

- Então solta o som banda, vamos ver quem vai ganhar esse programa hoje.

A musica começou animada e Trunks entrou primeiro apontando pro Goten que começou duro como uma pedra.

- Amizade é a melhor coisa do mundo. Num amigo de verdade não se vê defeito. Como disse o poeta; O amigo é pra se guardar no lado esquerdo do peito. – Trunks começou meio tímido também.

- Amizade é a melhor coisa do mundo. Num amigo de verdade não se vê defeito. Como disse o poeta; O amigo é pra se guardar no lado esquerdo do peito. – Agora foi Goten cantando o refrão também meio tímido, sua carinha ingênua como a do pai.

- Ele é corno, mas é meu amigo. Ele é viado, mas é meu amigo. Ele é baitola, mas é meu amigo. Ele pode ter defeitos, mas é meu amigo. – Trunks apontava pro Goten agora mais animado e se soltando com o ritmo da musica.

Goten colocou o chapéu na cabeça de Trunks e cantou o refrão.

- Ele é corno, mas é meu amigo. Ele é viado, mas é meu amigo. Ele é baitola, mas é meu amigo. Ele pode ter defeitos, mas é meu amigo. – Goten também apontava para o amigo se divertindo ao mesmo tempo em que Trunks volta o chapéu pra cabeça de Goten.

- Um amigo é pra acudir o outro. Eu to aqui pra acudir você. Um amigo com defeitos é pouco. Se o amigo é de verdade defeitos nele não vê. – Trunks colocava a mão em sua cintura e a outra mais alta fingindo dançar um forró com alguém.

- Um amigo é pra acudir o outro. Eu to aqui pra acudir você. Um amigo com defeitos é pouco. - Se o amigo é de verdade defeitos nele não vê. Goten sacudia a mão em frente ao microfone enquanto a plateia aplaudia junto.

- Ele é corno, mas é meu amigo. Ele é viado, mas é meu amigo. Ele é baitola, mas é meu amigo. - Ele pode ter defeitos, mas é meu amigo. – Trunks apontava para o amigo do lado e Goten volta mais uma vez o chapéu de chifres ao Trunks levando a musica na brincadeira.

- Ele é corno, mas é meu amigo. Ele é viado, mas é meu amigo. Ele é baitola, mas é meu amigo. - Ele pode ter defeitos, mas é meu amigo. - Goten apontando pro Trunks.

- Eu acho o seguinte. Eu acho que tirando todos os defeitos. Ele é uma pessoa excelente! – Trunks cantava animado.

- Um amigo é pra acudir o outro. Eu to aqui pra acudir você. Um amigo com defeitos é pouco. Se o amigo é de verdade defeitos nele não vê. – Agora era a vez de Goten que também deixou a timidez de lado e entrou no ritmo do forrozinho animado.

- Um amigo é pra acudir o outro. Eu to aqui pra acudir você. Um amigo com defeitos é pouco. Se o amigo é de verdade defeitos nele não vê. - Agora era o Trunks cantando o refrão.

- Um amigo é pra acudir o outro. Eu to aqui pra acudir você. Um amigo com defeitos é pouco. - Se o amigo é de verdade defeitos nele não vê. – Agora eram os dois cantando juntos em um microfone só.

- Olha não importa o que ele seja. Ele pode ser tudo que não presta. O importante é que ele é meu amigo. . Eu não to nem ai pro que falam. – As duas vozes se uniam com um ar de diversão e a plateia aplaudia e cantava junto.

- Ele é corno, mas é meu amigo. Ele é viado, mas é meu amigo. Ele é baitola, mas é meu amigo. Ele pode ter defeitos, mas é meu amigo. – Goten e Trunks cantavam juntos um apontando pro outro varias vezes no ritmo do forro, animando a plateia com palmas e mais palmas.

- Não importa o que ele seja. O importante é que ele é meu amigo. E eu o tenho no meu coraçãozinho. – Goten apontou para o coração do Trunks.

- Não importa o que ele seja. O importante é que ele é meu amigo. E eu o tenho no meu coraçãozinho. – Goten apontou pro coração do Trunks.- Trunks terminou a musica do mesmo modo que Goten e abaixaram agradecendo ao publico que também aplaudiam de pé o dos rapazes.

Bra orgulhosa do irmão, ela estava com há duvida entre a mãe e o pai, o irmão e o amigo. Chichi olhava para seu menino, orgulhosa.

- E pessoal á disputa hoje esta acirrada, duas grandes duplas arrasaram em nosso palco hoje, agora eu quero saber de vocês quem é o vencedor. – Goku anunciava.

As duas duplas se posicionavam no palco, Vegeta rubro como um morango. Bulma apesar de querer ganhar estava muito orgulhosa do filho.

- Então galera quem vocês escolhem para o premio de hoje? – Goku perguntava ao publico. – Bulma e Vegeta com o abre a porta Bulminha, ou o Goten e o Trunks com há musica. Ele é corno mais é meu amigo. – Goku via galera indecisa. – Então pessoal à escolha e de vocês. – Goku apontou o dedo para a plateia.


	3. O show da virada

A galera votou e nossos vencedores são... – Goku fazia suspense abrindo o envelope bem lentamente, fazendo Vegeta ficar rubro e muito nervoso.

- Fala logo esse maldito resultado Kakarotto. – Ele cerrava os punhos e queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

Goku fazendo suspense, a plateia em silêncio e finalmente ele olhou o papel, depois voltou o olhar para plateia, depois voltou-se ao microfone;

- O nosso vencedor é... – Ele fez mais um pouquinho de suspense. – Abre a porta Bulminha. – A plateia aplaudia de pé a votação chegou ao fim.

- Nosso casal vai para o Brasil. – Goku anunciava enquanto a plateia aplaudia. – E o nosso show de calouros DBZ termina por aqui, até a próxima pessoal. – Goku dava por encerrado o programa e Vegeta dando graças a Kami por aquilo ter terminado, mas uma ideia lhe passou pela mente, um sorriso de canto surgiu em seu rosto e ele realmente iria colocar aquela ideia em pratica a se ia.

No dia seguinte Vegeta chegava à montanha Pauzo onde seu amigo treinava golpes na forma super sayajin. O vento fresco soprava as folhas das arvores o ar da montanha mais natural e revigorante.

- Ola Vegeta! - Goku estava animado. – Achei que ia surtar lá no programa.

- Hunpf. – Ele aproximou-se a passos pesados de Goku e o encarou com um sorriso de canto.

Goku percebeu que Vegeta queria alguma coisa com ele, era sempre assim poucas palavras e um sorriso de canto e o encarando.

- O que quer Vegeta? – Perguntou Goku desfazendo a cara de bobo e ficou sério aproximou dele.

Vegeta cochichou algo que só Goku pode ouvir. O cantar dos pássaros, o sol cintilante coberto por nuvens no céu encobriam as palavras quase inaudíveis até para Goku.

- Então Kakarotto? – Vegeta perguntou de braços cruzados, sobrancelhas quase unidas formando uma ruga na testa.

- Sem problemas Vegeta eu vou falar com o pessoal do programa. – Goku falou animado e vendo o sayajin sorrir mais uma vez de canto, fora mais fácil que ele imaginava.

- Ótimo. – Ele estava satisfeito e saiu voando sem ao menos dizer um tchau, ou até logo.

- Eu nunca vou entender esse Vegeta. – Goku olhava o vago do lugar e voou para ir à rede que transmitia o programa que estava fazendo o maior sucesso.

Na Corporação Cápsula...

- Vamos participar de novo Goten, foi tão divertido.

- Foi mesmo, vamos sim, que tal cantarmos essa musica aqui. – Goten mostrou um cd ao Trunks, mas dessa vez vamos nos vestir de... – Goten sussurrou ao ouvido de Trunks.

- Só se for nós dois.

- Claro que é. – Eles sorriam animados e foram ensaiar a musica para o show de calouros.

Bulma também estava animada tinha decidido participar de novo até por que era o ultimo dia do ano e seria maravilhoso, mas não sabia onde seu marido tinha se metido, então resolver participar sozinha.

As luzes já acendiam no palco a banda tocando agora com a troca de um integrante, palmas vinham no fundo, pois a plateia já estava animada.

Piccolo estava tocando teclado, Tenshinhan no pandeiro e Yancha no violão.

A plateia aplaudia animada quando de repente elas param de aplaudir vendo um homem baixinho, de cabelos espetados para cima como fogo e negros, um palito azul escuro com leves brilhos, uma camisa branca por baixo, uma gravata borboleta evolvendo socialmente o pescoço do nosso charmoso sayajin, uma calça preta social e um sapato preto na mesma cor.

- Boa noite seus vermes malditos. – A voz rouca e imponente soou arrancando suspiros de todas as meninas na plateia.

- Boa noite. – A plateia aplaudiu e apesar de ter um rosto levemente rosado, Vegeta estava gostando do novo desafio.

- Hoje eu serei o apresentador desse maldito programa e ai de quem não gostar. – Ele falou serio e imponente segundo o microfone.

Bulma não estava acreditando no que via, dos bastidores ela escutava voz do seu amado príncipe.

- Goku como você conseguiu isso? – Perguntou a Bulma vendo o amigo se preparar para participar.

- Mais a ideia foi dele, Bulma eu só troquei de lugar. – Ele sorriu animado e entrou para o camarim.

Bulma não acreditava. Trunks não acreditava, Bra não acreditava, estava todos de boca aberta.

- Meu pai esta aprontando alguma coisa Goten. – Falou Trunks sussurrando ao amigo.

- Por que Trunks?

- Porque ele nunca ia apresentar esse programa por vontade própria. – Trunks olhava para o palco desconfiado.

A plateia estava amando aquele baixinho marrento, com cara de galã de novela, suspiros baixos vinham das ultimas cadeiras enquanto o mais novo locutor começa a falar.

- Está no ar, mais um programa inútil. Aonde gente inútil vem dar as caras aqui e se chamar de cantor, o programa onde só verme participa. O programa Show de calouros Dbz, aquele que sempre luta por você. – A cara de poucos amigos e as palavras fortes, na voz rouca de Vegeta estava aumentando a audiência do programa, as garotas fãs do nosso príncipe estavam ligadas no canal que exibia o programa.

Os aplausos da plateia faziam cada vez mais altos dando um ar de animação ao programa.

- Então vamos trazer o nosso primeiro verme insignificante. – Vegeta fala vendo um baixinho entrar acenando com a mão para o publico e dizendo;

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.

- Qual o seu nome nanico. – Vegeta fala ao microfone e vê o baixinho responder ajeitando ele mesmo o próprio microfone em sua altura.

- Kuririn. – Ele respondeu olhando a cara de poucos amigos pra ele.

- Cante inútil. – Ele saiu dali sem ao menos perguntar o que o Kuririn fosse cantar.

- Bom eu vou cantar uma musica é sufoco do anão espero que vocês gostem. – Kuririn vê a plateia parar de aplaudir enquanto a musica entra para ele poder começar a cantar.

- Humpf. – Bufou Vegeta encostado na parede vendo o Kuririn começar a cantar.

- Não levante suas mãos assim. Que vem um cheiro de cecé. – Kuririn levanta o braço. – Busão lotado e o fim. Vou ter que encoxar você. – Kuririn estava animado, afinal ele realmente era pequeno. – Só porque eu sou baixinho. Todo mundo finge que não vê. Vão me empurrando no cantinho. – Kuririn começou abater palmas novamente. – Eu nunca consigo descer. – Mais uma vez entra a introdução da musica. – Será! Que alguém tem coração. Será! Que o emprego eu vou perder. Será! Que não respeitam o anão. Será! Que eu vou conseguir descer. – O Kuririn animava a plateia. – Ohooohoooo. – A plateia estava gostando da musica. – Não consigo ver os pontos. Para saber a minha estação. Ta parecendo micareta. – Kuririn dançava no ritmo da musica. – O povo suado sem perdão. To me sentindo bem melado. A bunda grudando no calção. – A plateia aplaudia no ritmo da musica. – Já perdi minha marmita. No meio dessa multidão. Será! Que perco a noção. Será! Que passo em baixo de você. – Kuririn apontava o dedo mexendo o braço. – Será! Que te faço um cuecão. Será! Que sambo pra alguém me ver. Cobradoooohoooorrrr. – Kuririn estava arrasando o seu pequeno show. – E quando eu fui tentar descer. Fecharam a porta e eu fiquei. Sentei no banco e desencanei. – Kuririn segurava o microfone. Pelo ao menos agora. Fiquei eu e você... – Kuririn terminou a musica e agradeceu. – Te amo Dezoito. – Deixando a mulher sentada na plateia rubra.

- A musica caiu como uma luva verme anão. – Vegeta deu um sorriso de canto vendo o baixinho sair.

Kuririn deixou o palco bem animado.

- Agora vamos aos vermes dos nossos patrocinadores. Sinceramente eu nem ser pra que eles servem. – A plateia caiu na gargalhada.

- Sabonete sayajin, é aquele que é do homem, da mulher e do sayajin. – A plateia aplaudia a voz do patrocinador. – Vamos a musica do patrocinante. – Vegeta fez cara de poucos amigos enquanto a plateia aplaudia.

- Sabonete sayajin, sabonete sayajin é aquele que nunca tem fim, sabonete sayajin, sabonete sayajin é aquele que não tem fim.

- E agora vamos a mais um verme participante dessa tolice toda. – Vegeta via Goten e Trunks vestidos de mulher entrar no palco. Seus olhos regalados com a roupa dos garotos. Bateu a mão na testa em sinal de desgosto, balançou a cabeça em um gesto de não. "Eu não acredito nessa merda". Ele pensou os encarando com a pior cara possível. Era muito desgosto para um sayajin príncipe guerreiro. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra deixou o palco para os dois.

- Somos a dupla Goten e Trunks. – Trunks falou ao microfone.

- E vamos cantar Robocop Gay. – Goten disse logo em seguida recebendo olhares reprovadores de seu irmão.

A musica começou ao fundo e os Trunks entrou na primeira parte.

- Um tanto quanto másculo. Ai com M maiúsculo. Vejam só o meus músculos. Que com amor cativei. – Trunks brincava fingindo ser um gay mesmo.

Vegeta não acreditava no que via, ele estava puto da vida com aquela musica que seu filho e o idiota do filho do Kakarotto escolheram.

- Minha pistola é de plástico (quero chupar-pa pirulito). Em formato cilíndrico (quero chupar-pa pirulito). Sempre me chamam de cínico (quero chupaar... pirulito). Mas o porquê eu não sei (quero chupar-par pirutlito). – Goten e Trunks cantavam juntos, o refrão da musica.

- O meu bumbum era flácido. Mas esse assunto é tão místico  
Devido a um ato cirúrgico. Hoje eu me transformei. – Goten erguia a saia mostrando o bumbum enquanto a plateia ria das asneiras dele.

- O meu andar é erótico (silicone yeah! yeah!). - Com movimentos atômicos (silicone yeah! yeah!). - Sou um amante robótico (silicone yeeah...). Com direito a replay (silicone yeah!). – Os dois cantavam juntos colocando a mão sobre os "seios" brincando com o ritmo da musica.

- Um ser humano fantástico. Com poderes titânicos. Foi um moreno simpático. Por quem me apaixonei. – Trunks agora quem cantava. Vegeta o encarava com o maior desgosto do mundo, sua mão formava um punho de tanta raiva.

-E hoje estou tão eufórico (doce, doce, amor). Com mil pedaços biônicos (doce, doce, Amor). - Ontem eu era católico (doce, doce, amoor...). Ai, hoje eu sou um GAY! Aoooo. – Os dois deram um gritinho enquanto catavam juntos novamente fazendo a galera sorrir.

- Abra sua mente. - Gay também é gente. - Baiano fala "oxente"  
E come vatapá. – Era o Goten cantando, batendo palmas e pulando vestido de mulher.

- Você pode ser gótico. - Ser punk ou skinhead. - Tem gay que é Mohamed. - Tentando camuflar: - Allah, meu bom Allah! – Agora era Trunks cantando e se soltando todo vestido de mulher.

A plateia aplaudia animada e sorrindo da graça que eles faziam.

- Faça bem a barba. - Arranque seu bigode. - Gaúcho também pode  
Não tem que disfarçar. – Agora era o Goten fazendo a maior graça de todas e Vegeta louco para aquela palhaçada acabar de uma vez, estava quase indo lá e expulsando os dois idiotas.

- Faça uma plástica. Aí entre na ginástica. Boneca cibernética  
Um robocop gay... Um robocop gay, Um robocop gay.  
Ai... eu sei, Eu sei Meu robocop gay... – Os dois catavam junto se divertindo com a plateia batendo palma. - Ai como dói! – Os dois afinam a voz e abaixaram em agradecimento com mais palmas e palmas vindas do auditório.

Goten e Trunks saíram do palco e Vegeta com o rosto rosado, cara de poucos amigos e com vontade de matar os dois híbridos disse;

- O patrocínio. – Sem o menor animo, pois aquilo fora ridículo.

- Shampoo sayajin aquele que lava e deixa seu cabelo espetadinho. Shampoo sayajin, shampooo sayajin você usa e deixa seu cabelo espetadinho. – A plateia ajudava a cantar a musica e logo Vegeta apareceu no palco.

- Eu juro que esses vermes malditos morrem hoje. – Ele falou imponente olhando para os bastidores do programa e viu Goten e Trunks se encolherem. - Vamos mais um verme inútil que vem cantar. Vegeta deu espaço ao Goku que entrava com o sorriso mais bobo e acenando para plateia e se aproximou do microfone.

- Eu vou fazer uma homenagem a minha queria esposa Chichi. – Ele sorri o sorriso mais aberto e vê Chichi meio rubra na plateia. – A musica é Chichizinha. – Ele sorri animado enquanto ouve a orquestra.

- Essa música eu tava cantando lá no outro mundo aí e  
um dos deuses gostou tanto que me levou pra cantá na  
planeta supremo, Chichizinha é o nome dela. – Goku começou a dançar engraçado mexendo os braços e as pernas enquanto a plateia o ajudava animando.

- Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz?

- Eu tava cantando e o senhor Kaio disse: "Rapaz, tu canta muito, bora cantá no planeta supremo?" Chego lá me colocou no tablado, aí tinha um guerreiro lá no centro e queria lutar ai ele me olhou e falou; "Qual é? Qual foi? Porque que é que tu tá nessa?"  
Eu disse não só porque eu tava cantando: - Goku começou a dançar de novo. – Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas. Pra que tu me seduz? – Goku tentava animar a plateia. - Ele falou: "Pode crê meu caro, cala tua boca senão eu boto seus dente pra dentro!" Eu olhei ele serio queria eu era lutar com ele e eu que ia colocar o dente dele pra dentro isso sim. Quando foi no outro dia o Daikaishin falou: "Quem é o cantor?" Eu disse pronto...

"Rapaz, você livre pode voltar pro teu mundo"! Mas nunca mais cante esse negócio de: - Goku começou a dançar com há musica. – Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz? Graças a Kami, desde este dia pra cá nunca mais eu cantei esse negócio de:

– Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz? – Goku brincava com há musica e fazia plateia aplaudir, quem não estava gostando muito era a sua esposa, sua cara fechada e seus braços cruzados não gostando da musica que Goku escolhera. - Chega de tanta... - Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz? – Goku dançava no ritmo da musica.

-Isso é uma coisa que todo mundo abusa esse negócio de: Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz?

Eu num canto mais esse negócio de: Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz? – Goku sorria animadamente com sua carinha ingênua enquanto catava a musica, o que ele não sabia era o que vinha depois.

Agora eu já parei com esse negócio de: - Goku dançava lembrando dos passos da musica.

Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz? – A plateia ajudava batendo palmas.

Eu quero é cegá do sovaco se eu cantá esse negócio de:

Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz? Agora eu vou cantá prá vocês uma música de Roberto Carlos que chama: Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz? – Goku ouvia os aplausos da plateia menos Chichi.

- "Quando chegar lá em casa o Goku me paga." Ela pensava bufando.

- Graças a Kami essa musica ridícula acabou, eu já estava sentindo dor de cabeça com tanta: Chichizinha, Chichizinha, Chichizinha de Jesus, não sei se tu me amas pra que tu me seduz?. Kakarotto é um idiota mesmo pra escolher uma musica tão inútil. – Vegeta falava com seu tom forte e imponente.

A plateia ria alto com até Vegeta brincando com há musica um sorriso de canto.

- Vamos a mais um patrocínio. – Ele saiu do palco imponente enquanto a assistente de palco com uma caixa de sabão em pó.

- Sabão em pó Satã, aquele que lava e Tcham. - Sabão em pó Satã, aquele que lava e Tcham.

- E agora ao nosso ultimo verme inútil pode entrar. – Vegeta apontou para onde uma bela dama de lindos olhos e cabelos azuis, um vestido aberto ate o meio da coxa num tom de preto, um batom vermelho nos lábios. "Ela esta querendo é matar um desse jeito". – Pensava Vegeta olhando de cima em baixo a moça que era a sua esposa.

- Maestro música. – Ele disse e não tirava os olhos dela.

Há musica começou e Bulma começou a cantar.

- Se tem uma coisa que me deixa passada. É gritar comigo sem eu ter feito nada. Se tem uma coisa que eu não admito  
É você mandar em mim e fingir que não existo. – Bulma fazia gesto com as mãos e mais uma vez Vegeta bufou no canto já sabia que vinha coisa.

- Você gosta de mandar. - Você só me faz sofrer. Você só sabe gritar. E grita sem saber. Mas sem mim você não vive. Sem meus cuidados amor Fala baixinho comigo. A sua dona chegou. – Bulma sorriu vitoriosa para Vegeta que cerrou os punhos de raiva.

Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando  
Vem meu Sayajin, a sua dona tá chamando(4x)

Sit, junto, sentado calado (2x) – Bulma fazia gesto com a mão brincando com a música enquanto a plateia aplaudia ajudando.

- Se tem uma coisa que me deixa passada. É gritar comigo sem eu ter feito nada. Se tem uma coisa que eu não admito. É você mandar em mim e fingir que não existo. – Bulma cantava animada e toda serelepe, adorando a cara que o Vegeta fazia ao olhar para ela.

- Você gosta de mandar. Você só me faz sofrer. Você só sabe gritar  
E grita sem saber. Mas sem mim você não vive. Sem meus cuidados, amor. Fala baixinho comigo. A sua dona chegou...

- Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando,  
- Vem meu sayajin, a sua dona tá chamando(4x)

- Sit, junto, sentado e calado(2x). – Bulma fingia mandar mesmo no sayajin que estava muito irritado com há musica.

- Você gosta de mandar. Você só me faz sofrer. Você só sabe gritar. E grita sem saber. Mas sem mim você não vive. Sem meus cuidados, amor. Fala baixinho comigo. A sua dona chegou...

- Vem aqui que agora eu tô mandando,  
- Vem meu sayajin, a sua dona tá chamando(4x)

- Vem aqui  
- Sit, junto, sentado, calado.

Meu sayajin turrão e mandão. – Ela mandou um beijo pra ele quase fazendo ele se transformar em super sayajin.

Bulma agradeceu os aplausos e Vegeta se aproximou dela e escutou ele sussurrar em eu ouvido.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é minha dona lá em casa. – Ele sorriu um sorriso malicioso enquanto Bulma se arrepiava.

- Agora vamos escolher o melhor dessa noite. – Vegeta falou com a cara de poucos amigos, um pouco rubro e com a sua voz imponente.

Depois de alguns minutos, uma das assistentes de palco chegou com o envelope.

- Vamos ver quem foi o verme que fez a maior basbaquice de todas. – Vegeta abria o envelope. A plateia balançava as mãos em suspense.

Vegeta fazia suspense, enquanto puxava o papel de dentro do envelope, todos os participantes unidos no palco tensos com a decisão.

- A ganhadora é... - Vegeta com sua voz imponente e seu charmoso sorriso de canto e seu orgulho quase estampado para todos ver anunciou. – Bulma com há musica sayajin.

Os aplausos vinham da plateia e juntando todos ali no palco, cada um pegou um microfone e disse uníssonos.

- Um feliz 2013 a todos vocês que viram o nosso programa Dbz Aquele que luta por você.

O céu resplandece e ao meu redor, vou voar e as estrelas brilham entre as nuvens sem fim. Só a verdade vem o céu azul, A verdade vai crescer dentro de mim... Como um vulcão que entra em erupção... Sua lava a espalhar... E verá toda fúria do dragão. Cha-la head cha-la! Não importa o que aconteça. Sempre tenho a força e o poder.  
Cha-la head cha-la! Vibrante o meu coração...  
Sente emoção e tem amor pra dar. Cha-la head cha-la!  
Não pense em nada só escuta... Sonhos dentro do coração.  
Cha-la head cha-la Não importa o que aconteça. Tudo vai ficar melhor!

Feliz ano novo pessoal. – Turma brincava e dava por encerrada o programa da virada.

Fim.


End file.
